Due to advantages of low power consumption, no radiation and the like, a liquid crystal display device has played a leading role in a field of flat panel display.
A liquid crystal panel in a related liquid crystal display device generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate opposite to each other, as well as a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, wherein, the array substrate is provided with a plurality of thin film transistors and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The pixel electrodes are connected with drain electrodes of the thin film transistors respectively. A common electrode corresponding to the pixel electrodes are arranged on the color filter substrate. When the pixel electrode is charged by the thin film transistors, an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thus controlling liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal region of the pixel electrode to deflect and further realizing a liquid crystal display function.
In an array substrate of prior art, a passivation layer between the pixel electrodes and the drain electrodes of the thin film transistors, and the pixel electrodes are electrically connected with the drain electrodes through via holes in the passivation layer, thus making the thin film transistors charge the pixel electrodes by the drain electrodes.
However, in a relevant production process of an array substrate, a phenomenon that the via holes in the passivation layer are too small or irregular in size frequently occurs, such that there is relatively large resistance of connecting positions between the pixel electrodes and the drain electrodes, thus causing a lower charging efficiency to the pixel electrodes by the thin film transistors and deteriorating liquid crystal display.